Body, Mind, and Soul
by JDH1080
Summary: In the end they all belonged to him. Even if she didn't realize it yet.


This is just a simple one-shot/drabble that I thought up in like a couple minutes. Nothing real substantial just wanted to write something for this fandom. Anyways to be honest this is kind of sloppy, heck I didn't even have anyone go over this, but whatever. This was just something I thought up in my boredom. I hope everyone reading this can glean some enjoyment from this.

* * *

Body, Mind, and Soul

Marinette Dupain-Cheng lead a relatively hectic life. She was constantly late to school, enough that she sometimes wondered how much longer it would be before her parents finally confronted her about all the late arrivals she had accumulated in the past year.

At school she was forced to deal with one of the nastiest people in the whole city. Chloe had been tormenting her for years, but it was only recently that she had started fighting back. Usually through verbal means as she would never lay a hand on the other girl. Unless the spoiled girl laid one on her first. Though she knew that Chloe was incapable of doing such a thing, she'd break a nail.

She also had to accept the fact that the supposed love of her life would never notice her. Though she supposed that was more her fault than his. How was he supposed to notice her if every time he so much as looked at her she ran for the hills? Hell, he probably thought she hated him. It's not like they had the best of first meetings.

Next on the list was her job. Most teenagers work at fast food joints to score some spending money, not Marinette. In fact she wouldn't even call her job a job, volunteer work was a more acceptable word. In addition to her normal life she was also the masked hero of Paris, Ladybug. Thankfully as Ladybug she usually wasn't alone.

Her constant companion was Chat Noir. He was her partner in every way, she was good luck he was bad, she was light he was dark, she was serious he was ridiculous. They were balance. She couldn't save the city without him and she wouldn't wish to try.

In addition to being the person she trusted her life with Chat was also in love with her. He had never outright stated as much, but she was capable of picking up hints. After a while one could only remain so oblivious. (Marinette would one day find the colossal irony in those words...but that is a story for another time.)

If Marinette were to say that she didn't feel anything for her partner than she would be a big fat liar. And Ladybug hated liars. Of course though despite what she felt for the pun loving cat she couldn't allow her heart to be his. At least she shouldn't. Not when she was so set on Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste was the sweetest most patient guy she had ever met. When they had first crossed paths she had falsely accused him of trying to play a mean prank on her. She now felt her earlier actions to be rash and unfair. Just because he was friends with Chloe didn't mean he was anything like her. And his understanding and patience in trying to get her to listen proved just that.

It also resulted in her falling for him, and boy did she ever fall hard. She sometimes wondered if her and Adrien would be better friends if she had fallen for her partner first? Questions for a another day.

So yeah, she had quite the dilemma. She was split between two blonde green eyed boys, one was sweet, kind, and reserved. The other was loud, playful, and wild. Though when she thought hard enough they did share traits with one another. Adrien, when in the presence of people he was close to, knew how to cut loose and have fun.

And Chat had proven to her that he could have his tender moments. Whenever life got particularly rough for her he was always ready to grab her by the arm and lift her onto her feet. It was moments like those that made her wish that she could wholeheartedly return his feelings without feeling like she was besmirching her feelings for Adrien. It's not like Chat didn't deserve her heart. He did so much for her, that it sometimes made her feel like that she didn't deserve to have him in her life.

There are three things that are used to identify ourselves. First is the body. It is the physical manifestation of ourselves. Some people put more stock into it than anything else, appearances are important after all. In a way Marinette would say that her body does belong to Chat Noir. Not in a sexual way mind you, but more in a reacting kind of way. If that makes sense.

Whenever they're together she just reacts to him. Whether it be in the heat of battle where they're moving and fighting alongside each other, they're always in perfect synch. Or even when they're just sitting on the Eiffel Tower talking and taking in the sights they often end up leaning against one another. His hand sometimes finding hers, his eyes meeting hers, and her dreading yet loving the hopeful look in his eyes. Before the image fades as she pulls her hand away.

The second is the mind. The mind if vastly important, it's what makes all of our decisions and controls our impulses. Kind of. Marinette would say that her mind belongs to Adrien. It makes sense, considering how often all thought process went straight out the window whenever he was around. It was kind of comical how the confident super heroine of Paris could reduce to a puddle by a smile. A dazzling smile nonetheless.

Lastly there is the soul. The soul is the purest form of our identity, without it the other two cannot exist. Marinette doesn't know which boy owns this part of her. Maybe both? Maybe that's why she always feels so torn between them. Why she can't enjoy Adrien's warm smiles without thinking about Chat's wide grins, and why she can't forget Adrien's light chuckle when she hears Chat Noir's unrestrained cackle.

One day Marinette would learn that all of her worrying was for naught. In the end she did belong to him in body, mind, and soul. But for now she would remain as she always had, nervously trying to talk to Adrien while unknowingly running across rooftops with him.


End file.
